Est'eel - a saviour of Neverwinter - Introduction
by MasterPencilAngie
Summary: Est'eel - a half-elf than never could find peace - goes into world to find her fate. What she will stumble upon?


#Author notes: For NWN fans - it will follow the route of the main campaign, with a lot of background story on character. I will try to keep the main plot just at it was in game, as much as I'll be able to#

The story you're about to read is a story about a great evil, falling country and a great heroine.

She had courage to fight any enemy that came across her path. She had done everything to save the world and became the greatest heroine of her time. People would bow every time they saw her and still she would stay as modest as she always has been.

But before we start talking about her deeds, we should talk about her childhood.

So… Many years ago, in a very small human village, called Kharashky, a woman gave birth to a child. She cherished her feminity and enjoyed male companions, maybe a little too much. This woman, who was called Mary, never married, and lived in a little hut with her daughters. She always hoped for a son, but this time it wasn't any different – a beautiful, little girl arrived into this world.

But this child was unique.

Just a little curls of hair seemed to be blonde, instead of dark hair all her daughters had. Eyes were a little wider in shape and blue instead of hazel. She seemed to be more 'petite' and her skin seemed to be pale.

But, what mostly disturbed poor Mary, was her ears. This wasn't human ears. They were of shape of elvish ears.

What's important to say is that fathers of Mary's children wasn't eager to come and help her with parenting. She didn't want them to do so, anyway. But it's different with elves. They are proud from their children, they decide on having children only when they are in true love and they never abandon their children.

The elf that fell in love with Mary wasn't different from that. He was aware of what may happen between them, and wasn't sad or angry when he realized that Mary gave birth to this little girl. And thus, he came to live with Mary and her daughters, even if Mary alone wasn't so happy about it.

The girl was named "Est'eel" and taken her mother's surname, "Hastel".

Let's move to times when Est'eel was five years old. She was much taller than other children her age, her skin stayed pale. Her hair was pretty long and had a beautiful golden colour. Her eyes were crystal blue. Although, she also had human blood in her. Her figure wasn't as 'petite' as other elves, but, she didn't have human figure also. It was a mix of two. She also had a beautiful voice, made for singing, just like her mother.

She was special or you - as some say - cursed.

People and elves didn't live close to each other. Among people, she looked like a proud elf. If she would go into elves tribe – she would look like a filthy human.

But she also had a human and elf soul at the same time. As an elf she was strong and couldn't be brought down by simple bullying. As a human she was curious about world and not so proud as other elves.

But Est'eel became an enemy in her mother eyes. Every of her daughters was obedient and perfect in housekeeping. There was some hope they would marry rich.

But Est'eel wasn't like them. She spoke her mind freely and didn't like housework. She preferred practicing her sword techniques or building up stamina. Or just spending her time with nature. Her only friend was her father. So, Est'eel kept spending her days in forest, either practicing her fencing skill or hunting or learning about armors and weapons from her father.

Until the day, they were separated by Mary, who couldn't stand an elf in her house anymore. Est'eel was left alone. She closed up, doing her things. And her mother, didn't care that much, trying to put her other daughters into valuable marriage. In her eyes, Est'eel was a lost case. A waste of time.

And then one night, on her sixteen birthday, our young half-elf wore armor she made herself, put her sword (also made by her) into a sheath, and took some money from her house, just for time being.

Her armor was so magnificent and beautiful; it was pretty light and made from skin of animals she found in forest. It fit her body so perfectly, it seemed as her own skin. Est'eel needed a light armor so she could put to use her swiftness and amazing speed. On the other hand, her sword was made from pure steel and was decorated with a gem her father gave her. It was meant to be hold in two hands for best performance. Elves was swift and strong at the same time, and Est'eel was just like them.

Ready to face her fate, Est'eel escaped into the darkness of the night.

Est'eel grew up. She became a paladin and an excellent hunter. Helping villages in need, wanting noting more than a bed to sleep and a meal to eat. Though, sometimes people insisted, and thanks to that she always got a little bit of money on her.

She was good at what she was doing but wasn't best. And one can hope for luck only long enough.

Est'eel was twenty-eight by the time this happened. She came to this little village, where elders were walking slowly through streets. They looked troubled; after the while she learnt about the tragedy that happend here.

-Our children! They were kidnapped by bandits! We can't do anything!

-We don't have enough money!

-They hold them into caves in the forest.

Est'eel put her hand on the hand of the sword. The thought of such cruel crime made her angry, but she stayed calm.

Her looks was always shocking people – how such beautiful creature can walking just from village to village – but when she spoke everyone stood frozen. Because her voice was even more beautifull - she seemed to be a princess or godess, not just a lonely paladin.

-Where is the forest you mentioned? And where are these caves? – she asked as the people stand enchanted by this sight.

-Will you help us, Milady?

-Right! You must be some kind of princess… Still, you're gonna fight for us?

Est'eel bowed before them.

-I am not a princess nor a lady. I'm a paladin who hunts for evil. They call me Est'eel Hastel, good people. And yes, I will help your children.

The hope was seen on people's faces, but then somebody interrupted. Our heroine heard a strange laughter and turned around.

-You're using your mother's name? How odd. – a hooded figure seemed to look straight at Est'eel.

-What do you want?

-Don't go there. – the figure take off the hood, showing a face of old woman, though her eyes were different. Shining. The eyes that see past and future, as well as present. – You're gonna die.

-It's not so easy to defeat me, old woman. – Est'eel didn't seem to be shaken by such weird creature standing before her. – I can't just leave them out there.

-Pfff! The daughter of Arashna wouldn't listen, would she?! Pray to Gods, child.

-Arashna? Who the hell is that?

But the hooded figure was gone. Townsfolk looked scared.

-M-Milady…?

-Show mi directions. I'm gonna go and save your children.

She walked silently into the forest. She found bandits and children. Just as she thought, she fought them well and rescued the little creatures. Est'eel sighed, remembering old lady's words.

But she didn't expect what happened later.

While she was checking if children are not hurt, something appeared. Years after this accident she still wasn't able to describe what exactly has she seen. It was a pure evil and it wasn't a usual, stupid demon that attacks blindly.

-Arashna's daughter… - it said with deep voice. – So far away from home… from safety…

Est'eel couldn't know what exactly it meant.

-I don't need such home! – she screamed at monster and took her sword in both hands firmly. Fight started. She put her heart and soul into it. First she tried attacking head and chest, but the thing wouldn't let her do that. Every time she tried, the monster made her fall into ground. Then she tried all other attacks – legs, arms, from back, and so on… With every fall she was weaker and weaker. Even her paladin's magic wasn't strong enough.

But then the creature got serious. Pushed her onto tree, almost broking her back. There was blood all over her body. There was wound on her cheek that would later become a scar to remind her what happened that fateful night.

But miracles do happen.

When she braced herself for one last attack she heard a sound of sword cutting flesh. Monster's head fall apart and she saw a mighty elf on the ground. Creature's body fallen down as the elf looked at Est'eel.

-I didn't expect something like this here. – said elf. – Here, take my hand. You fought nicely, but there's still a lot to learn for you.

Est'eel took stranger's hand and stood up. She winced a little and then observed her saviour. It was an elf and paladin as her. With a mighty skills it seemed.

-I'm Est'eel Hastel.

-I'm glad to hear you have good manners, Lady Hastel. I'm Lady Aribeth de Tylmarande. Sword-arm of Lord Nasher, the ruler of Neverwinter City.

-Neverwinter…? A city… a city in this place…? – Est'eel was shocked. – Aren't forests and mountains all around there? And it's a cold climate here…

-You must be from far away, if you have seen a better one, Lady Hastel.

-I am… and please, no need to call me a lady. I'm not one.

Lady Aribeth smiled.

-As you wish, Est'eel. I have an offer for you.

-Offer…? – Est'eel looked at her with suspicious look. – Of what use can I be to you, for you to offer me anything, Lady?

-Neverwinter was cursed with a disease. Wailing Death, it is called. You are able to become an amazing paladin, but you need scholarship. I can offer it to you if you promise to fight with Wailing Death for sake of Neverwinter.

Est'eel smiled. This was a great chance for her. To learn a lot and to find her place. If she would do such a deed, help a city in need, she could find home there. And peace. After all these years, she knew she won't find father without a word from him. But if a word spreads about her – and her deeds – maybe he will find her? Somehow?

-Lady, you couldn't find anyone better. I will escort these children and then I'm able to help you.

Lady Aribeth put her hands on Est'eel shoulders and all her wounds were healed in a second. 'Such power… am I able to be like this in future?' These thoughts filled up her mind, as she escorted children.

Then, together with Lady Aribeth, she rode to the Academy.

And thus, our heroine started her adventure.


End file.
